Time for change
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: This is my first George and Nina fanfic. Based after the ep where Nina declines George's proposal, their friends try to help them get back together. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for change**

 **I did some looking around and couldn't find any Murdoch Mysteries fanfic about George and Nina. (If there are any, leave a link in the review section.) After watching** _ **Free Falling,**_ **(the season finale) I felt sorry for both George and Nina as they parted ways because one wanted what the other didn't want.**

 **This fanfic is based two weeks after George proposed to Nina, will they decide to change their minds or will they stay apart?**

 **I do not own the Murdoch Mysteries or any of its characters. This is for those Bloomtree lovers (I made up a shipping name for George and Nina, unless one has already been created.)**

George walked into Station House No.4, he looked depressed and tired; he was still trying to move on from Nina but trying to do that was like to run away from your own shadow. George walked over to his desk to see Henry and Ruth kissing and laughing which made George feel worse inside, Henry and Ruth saw George sit down at his desk then hit it face first.

"George, don't tell me you're still missing Nina? You need to move on, buddy." Henry encourage but instead of helping him, it made George feel worse that he walked into Detective Murdoch's office and sit quietly at his desk.

"Henry, maybe that was the right thing to say to George." Ruth told Henry off as she tapped him on the nose. "He's missing Nina; those two were perfect together now she's gone. How would you feel if I did that to you?" Henry thought about it and realized what he done to George and felt terrible.

"Maybe I shouldn't of said that about him and Nina." Henry felt terrible as George always helped him get through times and if it wasn't for George, him and Ruth wouldn't be together.

 **Later that day, Station House No.4:**

George was about to leave to go to the bar when Inspector Thomas Brackenreid stepped out of his office and called George back in, George sighed and took out an envelope as he walked into the Inspector's office.

"Now Crabtree, Higgins told me that you're still missing Miss Bloom." Thomas was concerned because when George was heartbroken, he would still work but at a slow pace. However, this was more than just a heartbreak as George hadn't done anything but stare into empty space which concerned Thomas more as George was his best Constable and needed him at the top of game as William Murdoch had left for a long break from work with Julia.

"Sir, I'm sorry but with Nina gone, it feels like I've lost half of who I was. With Nina, I was working better than I had ever done but I ruined it when I asked her to marry me." George layed down on the couch in Thomas' office which surprised George because the only people who were around to lay down on the couch was himself and Margaret.

"George, listen. We all noticed how you have changed since you've been with Miss Bloom. Me and Murdoch noticed that every time you said her name, your face went as red as a rose." George smiled as he started thinking about all the fun times he had with Nina, Tom could see a little smile coming up on George's face.

"I suppose you want me in tomorrow, Sir?" Asked George, Thomas nodded with a smile. George grabbed his hat and walked out the Inspector's office, Thomas drank the last of his scotch, grabbed his hat and stick then walked out of the station house.

 **Brackenreid house:**

After he had his meal, Thomas sat in the living room with a cup of tea and started thinking until he was interrupted by Margaret. Margaret sat down in the chair next to her husband and started reading her book, she looked next to her and noticed that Thomas was staring at the ceiling.

"Thomas, what are you thinking about?" Margaret asked but no answer came from her husband so she slapped him on the hand which got his attention.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" Asked Thomas with usual painful attitude, he looked at his wife who had a mean look on her face. "Margaret, what did I do this time that made you want to slap my hand like that?" Margaret's slap on the hand felt like a motorcar driving over his foot.

"You ignored me. I asked you what were you thinking about but you didn't answer." Thomas looked down then looked at the fireplace, he wondered if Margaret could help.

"I'm sorry for answering your question, Margaret." Margaret smiled that Thomas has apologized to her. "The thing is, Crabtree is depressed and I can't think of how I can help him." Margaret closed her book and looked at her husband, Thomas looked at Margaret and she was giving him a look he knew all too well; the 'I know' look.

"Let me guess: Constable Crabtree's lady friend left him?" Margaret asked, Tom was surprised that his wife was right.

"Miss Bloom left Crabtree after he asked her to marry him, she said no and from what I've seen, Crabtree is still missing her." Tom and Margaret felt sorry for George but it gave the Inspector an idea.

 **Following morning, Station House No.4:**

George had arrived early to leave the envelope he was holding last night, he placed it on the Inspector's desk along with his uniform then left the station. George had one last look around and was about to leave when he bumped into Henry, George walked around his pal without saying a word which made Henry worry about George and he watched George Crabtree walk out of the station house.

A few hours later, Thomas Brackenreid walked into the station house and was surprised to see that George wasn't in, even everything on his desk was gone. He looked at Higgins cause the two always told each other everything.

"Higgins, where's Crabtree?" Tom was waiting for an answer, Henry took a deep breath and was about to tell the Inspector what he saw.

"Well Sir, I don't know where George went but when I came in, I saw that your office was unlocked and there seems to be an envelope on your desk." Informed Henry, Brackenreid looked in his office and saw the envelope, he ran into his office and opened it and pulled out a letter signed by George Crabtree.

" _Chief Inspector Brackenreid, Detective Murdoch and everyone else at Station House No.4,_

 _I'm writing this to say thank you for everything. You've been great friends to me to the point I could call you my family. I'm leaving now because my head and my heart can't focus so I need to be alone. Now without Nina, I feel like I've just had my heart torn out of my body. If I had one wish but wishes don't come true but if they did, my wish would be for Nina to come back._

 _Thank you for everything once again._

 _Your sincerely,_

 _George Crabtree"_

Thomas couldn't believe that George decided to leave the force and his reason was that he couldn't focus, but Thomas understood that if George couldn't focus then he could put everyone in danger. Thomas picked up his phone and asked to phone someone who he knew to talk to Nina and tell her what George was doing now.

 **Paris, France:**

William and Julia were enjoying their time in Paris, they needed time away to try and heal from losing their child at childbirth. But over time, the wound began to heal and they started to enjoy their break. They were at their hotel when the phone started to ring and while Julia was preparing their meal, William answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is this may I ask?" Asked William, he was careful to find out who the caller was but it seemed he didn't need to be careful.

" _Murdoch, it's me. The Inspector."_ The caller replied which surprised William. _"Sorry to contact you if you're in the middle of something."_ William was happy that the Inspector called, William told Julia that the caller was actually the Inspector.

"Inspector, how is everything?" William asked, there was a long length of silence from the Inspector which concerned the Detective. "Sir, what's wrong?"

" _Crabtree has left Station House No.4 and it's not for a vacation._ " This surprised William and Julia, she heard as her husband heard the receiver in the middle. " _It's because of Miss Bloom; it's worse than when Doctor Grace left."_

"I see. Is there anyway we can help? I owe George after he's helped a lot." Explained William, Julia nodded at her husband as a sign that they were both going to help George.

" _That's the reason for this call. Miss Bloom is working at this place called the Moulin Rouge."_ While the Inspector spoke, Murdoch wrote down all the details.

"Okay sir, I'll get on it. If you see George, tell him we're even." Murdoch said as he hung up and kissed Julia on the lips. "Sorry Julia, I'll have to go out for a while." Julia smiled and hugged her husband.

"I understand, William. Go and find Nina, tell her about George then see what happens afterwards." Julia told William, he nodded and left their apartment with his hat.

 **Toronto, Laughing Dog bar:**

George was sat at the bar having his fourth pint when someone sat next to him who ordered themselves a whiskey, he took his hat off and looked at the former constable.

"Having a rough time, Constable?" The unknown guest asked, George turned to see and from out his guest was Detective Llewellyn Watts, he drank his beer and smiled. "What's this I heard about you resigning from the force?" Watts was confused by George's decision until the former constable took out and showed him the ring, that's when Watts' knew what that meant.

"It may sound like a stupid reason to resign but my life without Nina is like living without a soul." George said as he finished his last pint, he got up and was just about to walk away alone but Llewellyn paid the bartender then ran after George.

"You know, if you truly want something, you should always try and never give up." Advised Llewellyn, George nodded and shook the Detective's hand.

"Thank you for everything, Detective Watts." George said, Llewellyn smiled and patted George on the shoulder.

"Anytime George and please, call me Llewellyn. We're friends." Watts said with a smile, George shook his head with a small smile. Then George Crabtree walked away, leaving Detective Watts who walked in the direction of Station House No.4.

 **Paris, Moulin Rouge:**

Nina was her dressing room getting ready when she heard a knock at her door, she grabbed her robe and put it on then answered the door to find William Murdoch at the door which surprised her.

"Detective, what are you doing here? Did the police here ask for your help on a case?" Asked Nina, she was interested to know why the detective was in Paris. William smiled as he took off his hat, he took out a piece of paper from his jacket and handed it to Nina.

"It's good to see you too, Miss Bloom. I'm actually here on vacation with Julia, but the Inspector contacted me and gave me some bad news." Nina stepped to the side and allowed William into her dressing room. "Inspector Brackenreid told me that George has left the Station House and he isn't returning." Nina was surprised that George had left but she didn't know that he had resigned.

"Why has George left? He loved his job!" Nina left terrible as she sat down on a chair near her dressing table, William took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. Nina smiled at the detective and used it to wiped a tear away from her eye.

"The Inspector had told me what George wrote in his letter," Murdoch handed a handwritten version of George's letter to Nina and while she read it, William could see Nina was crying until she placed the letter down.

"He left because he felt alone without me? That makes no sense! He has all of you!" Nina was confused by why would George say he was alone.

"I believe George meant by he felt alone without you in his life." William suggested, Nina looked up with tears in her eyes. "He told me that you didn't accept his marriage proposal and when you left for Paris, he told the Inspector his life was empty without you." Nina listened to the detective's words and started thinking.

"Can I be honest about something with you, Detective?" William sat down next Nina and nodded, Nina took a deep breath as she took out a photo of her and George. "The reason I didn't accept George's hand in marriage was because if we broke up, I didn't want us to dislike each other. Plus with my job, I didn't want George to think I was cheating on him." William nodded then placed his hand on top of Nina's hand.

"Nina, you've been with George for a long time and over that time, I've never seen him more happier." Murdoch smiled, Nina nodded. She then jumped out of her chair and started packing her stuff which confused Murdoch.

"I'm packing my stuff and going home; going back to the Star Room but mainly back to George." Nina told William, he smiled then walked away while Nina started packing her bags.

 **Toronto, George's apartment:**

George was sat in his apartment while looking at photographs of him and Nina, he tried to forget that Nina was no longer with him but it was impossible. George was about to go to sleep when the telephone starting ringing, he decided to answer it in case it was an emergency.

"Hello?" Asked George, he had to wait a few seconds to find out who the caller was.

" _George, it's Thomas Brackenreid. I got some good news for you, meet me at the Station House tomorrow. Detective Watts said that he'll come and get you to make sure you get here."_ George didn't want to go but if Detective Watts was going to make sure that he went then he decided to go and find out what was going on.

"Okay sir, I'll be there. Goodnight." George hung up then decided to call it a night and go to sleep.

 **Next day;**

 **9:30am, George's apartment:**

George was still in his bed asleep when he woke up to someone banging on his door. He got up and dressed into a pair of black trousers and a white shirt, George walked over to the door and opened it; there stood Detective Llewellyn Watts with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, George. We have a meeting at the Station House to get to." Watts reminded George, the former Constable got some shoes on and grabbed his jacket then the two headed to the Station House to see what was in store for George.

 **Station House No.4:**

George and Llewellyn arrived at the Station and could see the Inspector talking to someone, the duo walked towards the Inspector's office as Thomas opened the door to them. George walked in to see William Murdoch and Julia Ogden sat on the couch, they got up and hugged George which cheered him up a bit.

"Detective! Doctor! What are you doing here? Aren't you two supposed to be on vacation?" Asked George, he felt responsible that the married couple ended their holiday to see him.

"Nothing to worry about, George. We came back with a plus one." William announced, George thought he meant that Murdoch was saying that Doctor Ogden was expecting but that idea was tossed out the window when he got the surprise of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

George had received the surprise of his life when he saw the one person he thought he would never see again; it was Nina with all her suitcases. Had she decided to return and change her answer she have given George? Nina dropped her cases then ran towards George, she wrapped her arms around him and he did same thing.

"George, I thought long and hard; I want to be with you and not as just boyfriend and girlfriend, but as something more." Nina admitted, George smiled as a tear came out of his eye and Nina wiped it away.

"Nina, you mean that you've given up your dream for me?" Asked George, Nina looked at him with a smile which he loved. "You can't give it up just to be with me." Nina shook her head then place a hand on George's cheek.

"George, after thinking about it, I found out my dream wasn't to be at the Moulin Rouge but to be with you." Nina chirped, George smiled then kissed his love, everyone smiled. They were about to leave the lovebirds until they heard the lovebirds cough.

"Everyone, can you stay a little longer?" George asked, the trio nodded but they didn't know what George wanted them to stay for. George turned back around to face Nina with a smile, Nina watched as George searched his pockets for something and could see he was panicking.

"George, looking for this?" Everyone looked behind them to see Llewellyn Watts holding a ring then tossed it and George successfully caught it.

"Thank you, Detective Watts." George got down on to one knee and held the ring up, Nina smiled as she looked at the ring then George. "Nina, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Nina smiled as her face glowed bright red, she was speechless for the first time ever in history.

"Yes George, I will!" Shouted Nina, she jumped and wrapped her arms around George's neck, then the two kissed and everyone cheered for the happy couple.

 **Few weeks later;**

 **St. Peters Church:**

A few weeks had gone by and it was the day for Nina Bloom and George Crabtree to be married. William was George Best Man and Thomas was to walk Nina up the aisle. Ruth was Nina's Maid Of Honour and Julia was a Bridesmaid.

IT WAS TIME! George and William were stood at the front of the church along with the Bishop then moments later, Nina and Thomas came walking down the aisle along with Ruth and Julia. When they reach the altar, the Inspector handed Nina to George.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated." Announced the Bishop and everyone was seated apart from the bride, groom, best man and maid of honor. "Today, we are here to wed George Crabtree and Nina Bloom." After several minutes of talking, the Bishop moved on to the important part. "Do you, George Crabtree, take Nina Bloom to be your lawful wedded wife?" George smiled as he looked at Nina.

"I do."Answered George, Nina smiled as George slid the ring on to her finger. The Bishop then turned to Nina.

"Do you, Nina Bloom, take George Crabtree to be your lawful wedded husband?" Asked the Bishop, Nina took the ring and slid it on to George's finger.

"I do." Replied Nina, George smiled as now they were now together.

"With the power vested in me, I announce you two as husband and wife." Announced the Bishop and before he could say anything else, George pulled Nina into a kiss which sealed their future as husband and wife.

Weeks had gone by and everything was back to normal; George got a promotion to Detective and Nina was made the boss of the Star Room, William and Julia decided to take an around the world journey, Thomas stayed as Chief Inspector and Llewellyn stayed too, he decided two Detectives were better than one.

 **There's my Bloomtree fanfic finished, I hoped you enjoyed it. I like to write about stuff that doesn't usually make sense or rewrite an ending that I didn't like. And Nina not accepting George's marriage proposal was one thing I didn't like at all. Please check out my other fanfics and I hope you enjoy.**

 **If you want another story about George and Nina's future as husband and wife, just ask.**

 **This is Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat, flying away!**


End file.
